ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadar
Shadar (Jabo in the Japanese version) is the Dark Djinn and the one of the antagonists of Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. Players encounter Shadar on several occasions, such as being the eighth and sixteenth boss battle. His role in the story is at least as pivotal as Oliver's. In the game Initial knowledge When oliver first learns of the other world, information about Shadar is sketchy at best. He defeated the great sages, caused many people to become brokenhearted and enforced an abolishment of magic. In cutscenes he's portrayed as a classical villain: Confident, malicious and yet intriguing. Conflict with Oliver As Oliver continues to travel, Shadar makes numerous attempts to kill Oliver. Sending Moltaan after him as bait in his volcanic trap or taking on Oliver and his party aboard The Sea Cow himself to basically pwn them. Coming to a head When Oliver and company are about to make their way through the Miasma Marshes to reach his castle Nevermore he sends Vileheart to meet them near the whirlpool. Having entrusted the fiend with the soulcrystal that Oliver sought he aims to crush Oliver with the truth. And that entails that Oliver's hopes of resurrecting his mom are dashed. When Oliver recovers and confronts him, Shadar makes one last attempt to dissuade Oliver by revealing that he is in fact and truth Oliver's soulmate and that he has done away with previous incarnations of Oliver. When this ploy fails, he attacks and thus treats the player to a final-boss worthy series of battles. Aftermath Upon defeat Oliver fades away along with Shadar who on the brink of Death has a change of heart and severs the soul-link once more to allow Oliver to return alive. He then meets up with Alicia in the hereafter, resembling more his younger self. Oliver is left with the most poweful spell of the Dark element: Evenstar. History Shadar was originally named Lucien, an army mage for an unnamed land. He trained hard to defend his friends and family. Yet when his country went to war for selfish reasons he disobeyed the orders to kill all in a vilage, saving a little girl and giving her a pendant as a keepsake. For this his hometown was razed to the ground and he brutally tortured, forcing him to walk with a cane after. He believed the little girl dead at the merciless hands of the army and fell into despair. In those depths, he heard The White Witch and she showed him the power on the far side of despair. He became Shadar, the Dark Djinn, appointed by her radiance and the twelve Zodiarchs as Executor of his world. He destroyed his homeland, was confronted by the grown-up Sage Alicia (who then used a combination of spells to find his soulmate in Motorville), leveled the country of Xanadu, abolished magic practically and made many people brokenhearted. He also slew several incarnations of his soulmate and attained immortality. Though not implicitly named as the cause of the state of Miasma Marshes, the fact that they improve upon his defeat leaves one to wonder... Powers and abilities *'Evenstar': The ultimate spell of darkness, second most powerful attainable spell in the game. *'Teleportation': He can teleport around. *'Bestow Nightmare': He can send a Nightmare creature to dwell within the brokenhearted. *'Summon familiar': He only has one, the Eternal Knight, but it's a doozy. *'Command the Eye of the Storm': An ability granted by the White Witch to deal with Oliver. *'Sever soul link': Shadar can sever the link between him and his soulmates to avoid suffering their fate, or at the last to save Oliver. *'Levitation': He can hover a fair shade better than Oliver with Levitate. Relations *He is Oliver's soulmate. Though initially dismissive of Oliver and his role as pure-hearted one, he grows to respect him when Oliver makes it past every challenge Shadar presented. *Allie or Alicia was once his foe, but he learns that she was the little girl he saved so long ago. *The White Witch is his superior, technically. Shadar is somewhat respectful to her, but confident in her presence. *The Zodiarchs do not have Shadar's respect. He pays lip service, but thinks lowly of them and their scheming. *He found Drippy annoying enough to change him into a doll that Alicia took along to Motorville. He doesn't think much of Drippy though as he only has eye for Oliver in their confrontations. Trivia *Shadar's face isn't seen till after the final battle against him in Nevermore castle. Despite being immortal his body still bears the scars of torture and he looks old and decrepit. *He managed to destroy Mornstar in the present. Videos Ni No Kuni - Boss Battle Strategy Shadar (First Encounter)|First Encounter Boss Battle Walkthrough Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mages Category:Enemies Category:Walkthrough